Une autre histoire
by selinakurt
Summary: Nous allons accompagner Selina tout au long de sa scolarité en 1971 et de sa vie. J'ai déjà écrit une bonne partie de l'histoire et je trouve que la dernière partie est la mieux (pour moi, elle se découpe en 2 parties). C'est ma première fic. Je ferai des extraits annexes dans une "nouvelle" fic classée M, parce que j'ai envie de m'essayer à ce style aussi.
1. Chapitre 1 : La rentrée de 1971

Alors tout d'abord, bien le bonjour, c'est ma première fic, j'espère que ça vous plaira. J'ai voulu raconté une histoire qui suivi bien entendu "Harry Potter" mais en ajoutant ma touche personnelle, donc certaines choses vont changer le cours de l'histoire telle que nous la connaissons

Les personnages principaux, sauf Selina, appartiennent à JKR !

* * *

Bon alors pas de nouveaux chapitres cette fois là, mais une réécriture.

En effet, comme l'a fait remarqué CallMeLily, il manque des mots et il y a plusieurs défauts. Du coup, elle est devenue ma lectrice Beta et a don corrigé le premier chapitre

Rebonne lecture^^

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La rentrée de 1971

Le 1er septembre 1971, une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux noirs, jusqu'au bas du dos, était sur le quai de la gare King Cross à la recherche de la voie 9 ¾.  
Ses parents, des moldus, étaient aussi inquiets qu'elle : Impossible de trouver cette voie.

Tout à coup, la jeune fille vit un garçon aux cheveux noirs et en bataille, traverser le mur entre la voie 9 et 10.

« Maman ! Papa ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé la voie : c'est à l'intérieur du mur »

Les parents de la jeune Selina Kurt n'en revenaient pas. Avoir une fille et découvrir qu'elle est sorcière passaient encore pour eux, mais que leur fille chérie doive traverser un mur, c'était un peu trop.

« Ma chérie, dit Madame Kurt, je vais aller demander à la mère du jeune garçon qui vient de...traverser le mur »

La dame en question lui répondit que pour se rendre à Poudlard, il fallait en effet se jeter dans le mur.

« Bon, papa, maman, je vais essayer, je vous dit aux vacances de Toussaint »

Selina embrassa ses parents. Cela faisait bizarre de les quitter, mais être prise dans une école de sorcellerie était tellement existant, que cela valu bien tous les sacrifices du monde.

Alors, elle s'élança et avec surprise, elle se retrouva à nouveau sur un quai. Un train rouge fumé, attendant que ses passagers montent dans le train.

Elle prit sa valise avec elle et monta dans le dit train.

A l'intérieur, elle vit que tous les wagons étaient occupés, et se mit alors à la recherche d'un vide. Elle tomba enfin sur un qui était seulement occupé par une jeune rousse et un garçon aux cheveux très noir, comme les siens. Elle se décida d'entrer dans ce wagon.

« Bonjour, dit timidement Selina, il n'y a plus de place nulle part et je voudrai savoir si je pouvais m'asseoir ici ?

- Bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille rousse avec sourire. Attends, je vais pousser mes affaires pour que tu viennes avec nous. Sev, tu peux m'aider ? »

Le jeune garçon, qui était très pâle, se leva et aida la nouvelle venue.

« Je m'appelle Lily Evans. Et toi ?

- Moi, c'est Selina Kurt

- Moi Severus Rogue. Dis-moi Selina, je me trompe, ou tout comme Lily, tu viens d'une famille moldue ?

- En effet, j'ai été très surprise de recevoir une lettre de Poudlard. Mais cette école me parait fantastique.

- OOOh Sev, vu que tu es le seul sorcier du wagon. Tu pourrais nous expliquer à Selina et moi, comment fonctionne Poudlard ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dis des milliers de fois cet été Lily, dit Severus avec amusement

- Mais j'ai tellement envie de le réécouter s'il te plait. Et puis je suis sûre que Selina a envie de savoir.

- Oui, répondu Selina

- Alors, tout d'abord, il y a quatre maisons : Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Chaque maison a une caractéristique précise : Poufsouffle sont pour les gens plus tranquille, Serdaigle les plus intelligents, Gryffondor les plus courageux, et enfin Serpentard pour les plus rusé. J'espère être pris à Serpentard, pour moi, c'est la meilleure mais...

- Tu devrais plutôt te laver les cheveux Servillus, dit une voix à l'extérieur du wagon

- Black, toisa Severus. À croire que Poudlard accepte n'importe qui.

- Étant donné que tu es là, oui.

Deux garçons rentrèrent dans le wagon de Lily, Selina et Severus.

- Mon dieu, Sirius, regarde, comme elle est belle, dit alors le garçon que Selina avait vu traverser le mur. Dis moi jeune demoiselle, dit le jeune garçon, en s'adressant à Lily, tu ne voudrais pas venir plutôt avec nous, plutôt que de rester avec ce tas de graisse ? »

Lily regarda le garçon d'un air très hautain et elle répondit : « Non merci. Au vu de ta présentation, je n'ai pas envie de rester avec des gens aussi arrogants que toi. »

Severus pouffa de rire. Le dénommé Black se jeta sur lui. Il allait commencer à le tabasser quand Selina se jeta sur lui. D'un coup d'épaule, elle renversa Black sur le dos et elle aida Severus à se relever.

« Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Toi et ton pote venez nous insulter alors que Severus était entrain de nous expliquer comment fonctionne Poudlard.

- Je ne t'ai pas insulté, dit Black en se relevant. Seulement lui. Et, tout en saisissant le poignet de Selina, tu ne devrais pas rester avec des gens comme lui, tu comprendras quand plus tard.

- James ! Sirius ! Vous êtes là. Peter et moi vous cherchons depuis un petit moment. Oh bonjour, dit un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains, puis se tournant vers James et Sirius : Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ? dit-il sans colère. Excusez les tous les trois. Je m'appelle Rémus, et vous ?

- Selina

- Lily

Puis un silence. Rémus se tourna vers Severus, avec un regard interrogateur.

- Comment on est poli, on se présente Servillus »

Tout se passa en un éclair. Lily venait de sortir sa baguette et la planta sur Black et lui dit avec colère : « Un conseil, ne parle plus jamais comme ça à Severus, tu entends »

James prit son ami par le bras, non sans un regard pour celle qui deviendrait, au cours de leurs années d'étude, l'objet de son amour.

Remus sortit à son tour, tout en excusant à nouveau ses amis

« Quels cons ces types » s'exclamèrent les trois adolescents

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans incident, Severus continuant de décrire Poudlard aux filles qui étaient émerveillées.

Lors de leur arrivée à la gare de Poudlard, Selina et Lily virent quelque chose qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu : un géant.  
Le géant en question appela les premières années et les filles suivirent alors Severus jusqu'à des barques, où ils montèrent tous les trois.

Le lac était tranquille et la traversée se passa sans encombres.

Lorsque tous les élèves de première années furent à l'intérieur du château, une femme se présenta devant eux : « Je suis le professeur Minerva McGonagall, je suis la sous directrice de Poudlard ainsi que le professeur de Métamorphose et pour terminer la directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Vous allez être répartis dans les quatre différentes maisons : Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor, et Serpentard. Votre maison, au cours de vos sept années d'étude, sera votre deuxième foyer et votre conduite devra être irréprochable pour lui faire honneur. Suivez-moi dans la Grande Salle.

Elle ouvrit la porte et Selina vit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu : un faux ciel mais qui avait l'aspect du vrai. Cette salle était tellement belle que Selina s'arrêta devant une armure et se fit pousser par les élèves.

« Alors on rêve, lui demanda une voix »

Un élève blond, très pâle, était devant elle et dit à sa bande : « Dumbledore a encore pris des sang de bourbes »

Selina regarda l'élève interloquée et elle répéta : « Sang de quoi ? »

Elle n'eut pas de réponse, McGonagall vint la chercher pour la mettre en rang avec les autres.

Un vieux chapeau miteux était sur tabouret, et commença à faire un discours. Seuls quelques élèves, dont Selina paraissait surprise qu'un chapeau parla.  
A la fin du discours, McGonagall fait apparaître une liste de nulle part et appela les élèves par ordre alphabétique. Black et Lily avaient déjà été placé à Gryffondor. Puis vient son nom : « Selina Kurt ». La jeune fille s'avança timidement et mit le chapeau, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre : Gryffondor. Elle rejoignit avec joie Lily. Puis Rémus, Potter et le dénommé Peter furent aussi envoyés à Gryffondor. Severus quand à lui fut envoyé à Serpentard.

Selina était vraiment heureuse d'être dans la même maison que Lily, les deux jeunes filles avaient sympathisé dans le train, mais malgré tout elle aurait voulu rester avec Severus. Il s'était passé quelque chose de fort quand elle l'avait vu dans le wagon tout à l'heure, mais elle ne savait pas quoi...

Les premières années suivirent un préfet jusqu'à leur salle commune. Selina n'avait jamais vu des escaliers aussi étranges : ils bougeaient, comme s'ils étaient pourvu de leur propre âme.

Une fois arrivée à destination, le préfet leur donna le mot de passe, puis ils entrèrent dans une salle qui était décorée de rouge et d'or. Selina n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Elle et Lily allèrent dans leur dortoir, avec des yeux languissants. le dortoir était aussi richement décoré que la salle commune, avec leur deux lit face à face. Les deux jeunes filles parlèrent encore un peu de leur excitation du premier jour puis Morphée fit son travail.

C'est ainsi que se termina le premier jour de Selina à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le Premier Jour

Merci à la personne qui m'a encouragée, je ne maîtrise pas encore très bien et puis l'anglais et moi ça fait beaucoup.

Je poste la suite de mon histoire en espérant que ça plaise.

Par contre je préviens tout de suite, j'ai fini le chapitre 7, mais les chapitres sont de taille inégale (genre le 3 est très très court)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le premier jour

Quand Selina ouvrit les yeux, il faisait encore noir, mais elle était tellement existée de commencer sa première journée qu'elle s'habilla sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Lily et descendit dans la salle commune.

Elle pensa que personne n'était debout vu l'heure (elle avait pour habitude de se lerver très tôt) mais elle se trompit. Une ombre regardait le feu danser dans la cheminée, et tout naturellement, elle vint alors s'assoir à côté de celle-ci. Quelle ne fut pas sa suprise quand elle découvrit que l'ombre en question était le corps de Black. Elle s'assit alors sans le regarder.

« Bonjour, dit une voix douce

- Euh bonjour Sirius, c'est ça ?

- Oui c'est ça Selina »

Puis le silence revint

« Euh, alors comment tu trouves Poudlard, demanda le jeune garçon

- Très bien, je suis vraiment très heureuse d'être là . Et toi du coup ?

- Je suis très content aussi d'être là, ça me permet de ne plus voir ma fam...euh mon chien »

Selina le regarda d'un air interloqué : comment ne pouvons nous ne plus pouvoir voir un animal de compagnie ?

« Bon je crois, Selina, que nous somme partis sur un très mauvais mal entendu hier. Je n'aime pas Rogue, mais je ne voulais pas te faire de ma...

- Je t'arrêtes tout de suite, tu ne m'as pas fait de mal, je n'aime juste pas les crétins qui cherchent les ennuis

- Tu penses que je cherche les ennuis ?»

Le ton commençait à monter. Les deux adolenscents étaient à présent debout.

« Oui tu cherches les ennuis Black. Severus ne t'avait rien fait et toi tu l'as insulté »

Selina commença à remonter dans son dortoir, elle ne voulait pas rester avec cet imbécile, mais une main tena ferment son poignet.

« Tu comprendras bien assez tôt ce que je dis

- Black, continua Selina tout en regardant son poignet maintenu, c'est la seconde fois en deux jours qui tu me prends le poignet, je n'aime pas ça. »

Black la rapprocha d'elle.

« Si tu veux que j'arrête, fais attention à tes fréquentations »

Ça en était trop pour la jeune fille, elle renversa Black sur le tapis.

« Ecoute moi bien Black, je pratique le Karaté depuis que je sais marcher, alors si jamais il te revient l'idée de me redire quelque chose qui me déplait, je risque d'être moins gentille »

Puis elle disparut dans son escalier.

Sirius était furieux : non seulement il venait de se faire mettre au tapis par une fille, mais de plus, une fille défendait Servillus.

Au bruit de pas dans les escaliers, il se rassit comme si de rien était. C'était ses amis, James, Rémus et Peter, qui descendaient.

« Sirius, c'est toi qui fait autant de bruit, demanda Rémus d'un air inquiet

- Oui c'est moi, je me suis assoupi sur le canapé et je suis tombé, mentit Sirius

- Donc ça n'a rien à voir avec une fille qui t'a mis au tapis, dans les deux sens du therme, demanda avec amusement James

- Si vous le savez, ça me sert à rien de me le demander non ? demanda avec une point de colère Sirius

- C'est bon Sirius, je disais ça pour rire. Au passage, tu n'as pas vu si Lily est descendue ? »

James n'eut pas besoin que Sirius réponde. Les premières années de Gryffondor descendirent les marches de leur dortoir, sans un regard pour Sirius et lui. Par contre, elles adressent un beau sourire à Rémus et Peter.

« Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas dit bonjour ?

- Si c'est comme l'autre, c'est parce que tu as touché à leur Severus d'amour

- Si vous êtiez plus sympathiques, elles vous regarderaient, dit soudainement Peter

- Alors d'un Peter, commença Sirius, nous somme sympathiques, de deux, depuis quand tu t'y connais en filles, et de trois, je n'ai pas besoin de me faire regarder par une fan de Servilus. Bon on descend, j'ai faim. »

Les quatre amis descendirent à la Grande Salle

Lily et Selina étaient entrain de regarder leur emploi du temps, quand une voix masculine et douce les interrompue :

« Euh excusez moi les filles, ce sont les emploi du temps ? demanda Rémus

- Oui Rémus, dit Selina dans un sourire, et puis donne ceux qui restent à tes amis

- Merci »

Puis il retourna avec les futurs maraudeurs

« Lily, tu as vu, on a potion avec les Serpentards, on va être avec Severus

- Oui ça va être bien. Par contre j'aimerai bien que Potter arrête de me regarder

- Tire lui la langue »

Et Lily s'exécuta. Potter, gêné, piqua du nez sur son bol.

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent la Grande Salle pour se rendre aux cachots pour leur cours de potion. Severus était déjà là. Ils se saluèrent avec sourire et commencèrent à discuter.

Le professeur Slughorn arriva et le cours commença.

A la fin de ce cours, Selina avait conclu une chose : le cours de potion n'était pas pour elle. Elle avait réussi à brûler deux chaudrons et mettre le feu à la robe de Peter. Elle était dépitée.  
Elle espérait que le cours de Métamorphose se passerait mieux. Et en effet, ce cours fut une merveille. Elle en sortit avec Lily, toute euphorique.  
Et c'est dans cette élan de joie qu'elles allèrent déjeuner. Elles étaient assises à côté des garçons de leur promo,sans pour autant leur parler. Puis Selina demanda à Lily :

« Dis moi Lily, toi qui à l'air de t'y connaitre mieux que moi dans le monde magique, ça veut dire quoi 'Sang de Bourbe' ? »

Les quatre garçons manquèrent de s'étouffer.

« Qui qui qui, commença Sirius, mais sous le choque il ne put continuer

- Qui t'as dit ça ? demanda alors Rémus

- Euh, un garçon très blond et très pâle, plus vieux que nous

- Lucius Malfoy, dirent les quatre garçons d'une même voix »

Sirius et James commencèrent à se lever sous le regard interrogateur de Lily et Selina. Rémus les força à se rassoir et expliqua aux filles :

« Selina, sang de bourbe n'est pas une expression très polie dans le monde des sorciers, cela signifie sang impur. Certains sorciers, dont la famille Malfoy, se croyent surpérieur aux sorciers issus de familles moldues, comme toi et Lily.

- D'accord, répondit alors Selina »

Et Lily acquiça les propos de son amie.

« Comment peux-tu être d'accord avec ça, Kurt. Ce gars t'insulte vraiment lui et tu refuses de lui cracher dessus ? demanda furieusement Sirius

- Si j'avais envie de te répondre Black, je te répondrai que ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Vient Lily, on a cours de Défence contre les force du mal »

Les deux jeunes filles partirent en direction de leur cours.

« De la délicatesse Sirius avec les femmes, dit Peter avec amusement

- Oh la ferme, Dom Juan de pacotille, marmonna Sirius »

Puis ils rejoingnirent les filles.

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal était dispensé par une femme assez frêle, plutôt jolie. Elle leur expliqua tout d'abord qu'ils feraient un peu de théorie avant de commencer la pratique. A la fin du cours, tous les élèves furent pressés d'arriver à la pratique, la théorie leur ayant bien plu.

Les premières années remontèrent dans leur salle commune, leur première journée étant finie.

Lily et Selina, après le repas, discutaient au près du feu. Peter et Rémus jouaient aux échecs version sorcier. Intriguées, les deux jeunes filles se rapprochèrent pour observer la partie, quand tout à coup, le tableau s'ouvrit, et Potter et Black apparurent.

« Alors ça c'est bien passé ? demanda Rémus

- Une retenue ne se passe jamais bien, Mumus, répondit avec amusement Black, mais je pense que je m'y habiturai vite, pas toi James ?

- Oh que oui, dit James en s'étirant

- Une retenue ? Déjà ? demanda Selina

- Eh oui, lui répondit Sirius

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit à midi sur le sang de bourbe et disons que Lucius Malfoy aura du mal à s'assoir avant bien deux semaines »

Black et Potter explosèrent de rire

« Vous n'êtes que de sombres crétins, dit Lily »

Les rires se turent

« Personne, continua Selina, ne vous a demandé de faire quelque chose, vous me dégoutez, je vais me coucher »

Les filles montèrent.

« Bon ok, je ne comprends pas, on les défend et on a ça, dit Sirius surpris

- Les femmes, répondit Peter

- Ca suffit Peter avec ça

- Il a raison Sirius, elles n'avaient rien demandé, intervint Rémus

- Je vais me coucher, grogna Sirius »

Mais avant de monter, une tête brune passa pour dessus la rembarde

« Merci quand même, à toi et à James, de Lily et moi »

Puis la tête disparue

Sirius se tourna vers ses amis, et ils lui répondirent par un hochement d'épaule, et tous pensèrent : Les femmes

* * *

Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes aussi, je n'ai pas de correcteur d'orthographe sur mon PC...

En espérant que ça vous ait plus.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une Révélation

Je ne sais pas si ma fic plait ou déplait.  
J'aimerai des conseils pour arranger ce qu'il ne va pas. je suis preneuse de tous conseils et critiques bien construites. Merci d'avance.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Un soir, à bibliothèque, Lily, Selina et Severus s'étaient retrouvés pour aider Selina pour leur devoir de Potions, mais la curiosité l'emporta bientôt sur le savoir. Lily prit la parole :

« Dis moi Selina, quand tes parents ont découvert que tu étais une sorcière, comment ont-ils réagi ? Les miens ont été assez fiers.

- Mes parents ont réagi comme les tiens Lily, ils sont très fiers de moi. Mais je dois vous avouer que j'ai été adopté par cette famille quelques jours après mon abandon. Donc si ça se trouve, mes géniteurs sont des sorciers, allez savoir

- Mais tu n'as jamais voulu connaître ta famille d'origine ? demanda Severus

- Non. Je me dis que s'ils m'ont abandonné, c'est bien qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi. Et puis mes vrais parents, ce sont ceux qui m'ont élevé. Mais je vous demanderai de ne rien dire à personne, jamais.

- Mais, reprit Lily, si jamais tes vrais parents sont sorciers, tu ne te feras plus jamais traiter de sang de bourbe.

- Ça m'est égale Lily. Je suis une sorcière qui a été élevé dans une famille moldue, je ne veux en aucun cas rejeter mes racines et tout ce que j'ai connu.

- Tu te rends compte, dit Severus, tu as peut être un frère ou une soeur dans cette école ou qui ne va pas tarder à y rentrer

- J'y avais pensé Severus. Par contre, si c'est le cas, j'aimerai être au courant. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un frère ou une soeur. Ça serait merveilleux. Mais toi, Severus, qui dans ta famille est sorcier ?

- Ma mère, répondit il précipitamment. Bon retournons à notre travail.

Puis Madame Pince surgit d'un rayon, forcément les jeunes gens à se séparer afin de retourner à leur dortoir respectif.

* * *

Je sais, ce chapitre est très court, le suivant le sera également, il me fallait introduire la situation familiale de Sélina pour la suite de l'histoire.

Merci d'avoir lu.


	4. Chapitre 4

La première année de Selina, Lily, Severus, Sirius, James, Rémus et Peter se passa, ainsi que la deuxième et la troisième année.

Les maraudeurs avaient découvert le secret de Rémus, sa lycantrophie et avaient décidé de se transformer en animagi afin d'accompagner leur ami lors de sa transformation mensuel.  
Le groupe de Gryffondor, malgrè les disputes souvent violentes qui explosent entre Lily et Selina contre Sirius et James, l'ambience est plutôt bonne. Les disputes ont souvent comme sujet récurrent : Severus. Les filles le défendent parce que les garçons s'en prennent à lui.  
James est toujours autant amoureux de Lily qu'il ne voit même pas toutes les filles qui lui tournent autour. Peter sort avec une jeune fille de Poufsouffle, du nom d'Elisabeth, d'un an de moins que lui. Rémus est toujours trop timide et trop soucieux de ses études (et de son petit problème) pour les filles de Serdaigle qui bavent devant lui. Sirius quand à lui, change de filles quand bon lui semble. Sélina quand à elle est toujours aussi nulle en potion mais Severus lui donne des cours pour qu'elle se maintienne à niveau, seule Lily est au courant.

* * *

Un saut dans le temps^^

Certes, c'est un chapitre très court, mais du coup, je poste la suite directement


	5. Chapitre 5 : La rentrée de 1974

Comme promis, le chapitre suivant

* * *

Selina était à King Cross sur la voie 9 ¾ et venait de dire au revoir à ses parents, elle attendait Severus et Lily. Elle avait tellement changé pendant les vacances, elle était devenue une jeune femme, avec ses cheveux tout aussi noir et long qu'avant et ses yeux tout aussi noirs que pétillants. Elle vit enfin arriver ses amis. Ils se saluèrent puis montèrent dans le train. Ils étaient tellement impatients de retourner à l'école. Ces deux mois étaient passés trop lentement. Dans leur wagon, ils se racontèrent leurs vacances. Puis le train entra en gare et ils montèrent dans un carosse tiré par un cheval invisible.

Devant les portes du chateau, ils se séparèrent : Un Serpentard ne doit pas rester avec deux sang de bourbe. Les trois amis s'étaient habitués à cette situation.

Lily et Selina rejoignirent la table des Gryffondor sous les yeux des Maraudeurs

« James, dit Sirius, il y a une nouvelle avec Lily ?

- Mais non, répondit Rémus, tu vois bien que c'est Selina

- Kurt ?

- Elle même

- Elle a bien changé, elle a pris des formes

- Lily est toujours aussi belle, intervint James »

Sirius se leva de sa chaise pour aller voir Selina

« Bonjour Selina dit Black en s'asseyant, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Oui »

Puis elle retourna avec sa conversation avec Lily. Black, dépité, rejoignit les maraudeurs hilares, devant le rateau visible.

« Je n'y comprends rien, toutes les filles rêvent que je leur adresse la parole, mais elle non...

- Tu ne seras pas amoureux Sirus ?

- Moi amoureux d'elle, jamais ! »

C'est ainsi que se termina la première journée à Poudlard

* * *

Voila, j'ai posté cinq chapitres, mais il m'en reste d'autre en réserve^^

Je voudrai savoir si elle plait ou non, et que des personnes me donnent des conseils, comme je n'ai jamais écrit d'autre fic.

Je remercie ceux qui la lisent


	6. Chapitre 6 : Une Situation Spéciale

Voilà un nouveau chapitre  
Bonne lecture

* * *

Un jour d'octobre, Selina se réveilla vers 5 heures cette nuit là. Elle vit que, sans surprise Lily dormait toujours. Elle prit son livre sur les potions que Severus lui avait prêté, et descendit dans la salle commune qui aurait dû être déserte, mais elle entendit des rires étouffés. Cachée dans la pénombre, elle put bientôt distinguée Black avec sa conquête, de la soirée pensa-t-elle.

« Non Erine, pas ici, je t'ai déjà dit

- Mais Siriussounet, il n'y pas personne ici »

Selina se mordit les joues pour ne pas rire à « Siriussounet ».

« Non je n'ai pas envie non plus

- Mais Siriussounet, tu n'as jamais envie. Il serait temps que quelqu'un t'apprenne à faire certaines choses »

Mais de quoi parler de nunu...fille

« Déshabille moi, allez Siriussounet »

Cette fois, ça en était trop pour Selina, elle éclata de rire. Black, de panique renversa sa conquête, qui fuit de la tour Gryffondor. Gênée, Selina voulut remonter à toute vitesse dans sa chambre pour ne pas être vu par Black. Mais il était trop tard. Sirius l'avait déjà rattrapé en enjambant le canapé.

« Le spectacle t'a plus Kurt ? Ça doit être amusant de voir Sirius Black mou devant une fille ?

- A dire vrai, c'est le « Siriussounet » qui m'a fait le plus rire. »

Selina venait de voir la situation : Black avait passé ses mains sur le mur, de chaque côté de ses épaules, bloquant la jeune fille.

« Mais tu fais ce que tu veux de ton corps, termina Selina »

Les yeux de Black devinrent brillants, il aurait bien voulu faire ce qu'il voulait avec son corps à elle. Devant cette pensée, il fut dégoûté : désirée l'amie de Servilus...très peu pour lui.

« Tu peux te pousser maintenant s'il te plait, je voudrai lire et comme Lily dort encore »

Black pivota et monta directement se coucher. Que venait-il de ressentir ?

* * *

J'en poste un deuxième de suite étant donné que celui là est vraiment pas long

Commentez si le coeur vous en dit  
et j'ai toujours besoin de conseils ^^


	7. Chapitre 7 : Un Combat ?

Comme promis, le chapitre suivant, un peu plus long que l'autre

Je suis désolée, mais je n'arrive pas à faire des chapitres de taille égale

Bonne lecture

* * *

Un soir de décembre, juste avant les vacances de Noel, les valises des élèves étaient faites, Lily et Selina discutaient comme à leur habitude devant le feu. Quand tout à coup, grand fracas. Black venait de rentrer, surement d'une énième retenue. Il s'assit à côté de Potter et hurla :

« Ça y est, je l'ai fais, je suis un homme »

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui

« Avec qui ? demanda James

- La fille de Serdaigle, je sais plus son nom. Mais elle me forçait depuis un moment et voilà. C'était parfait ! »

Puis il se tourna vers Selina

« Dommage Kurt, tu n'as pas pu maté cette fois

- Oh oui, j'aurai tellement voulu prendre des photos, Siriussounet

- Enfin maintenant, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit à ce niveau n'hésite pas, je serai très heureux de te rendre ce service.

- Non merci, ça ira bien Black »

Puis elle retourna à sa conversation avec Lily, mais cette reprise fut de courte durée.

« Kurt, je te propose de coucher avec moi, et tu refuses ?

- T'es lourd là, Black, intervint Lily

- Merci Lily, tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche. Oui je refuse de coucher avec toi, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire à ça. Potter, tu coucherais avec Black ? »

Potter, tellement surpris par la question répondue directement non

- Donc Black, je ne suis pas une exception qui confirme la règle

- Tu préfères ton Servilus à moi »

Tout le monde se tut dans la salle parce que tout le monde savait que Black, aux yeux de Selina, était allé beaucoup trop loin.

« Répète Black, menaça Selina, en sortant sa baguette

- J'ai dit que tu préférais coucher avec ce déchet plutôt que moi

- Tu me dégoûtes tellement Black. Tu te crois tout permis parce que tu es beau, riche et intelligent, mais tu es tellement idiot aussi. Tu insultes ceux qui avec Lily nous appellent les Sang de Bourbe, mais tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux !

- Commence oses-tu dire ça Kurt ? rugit Black.

- J'ose le dire parce que c'est vrai. Personne dans cette salle ne peut nier que toi et tes copains, vous vous pavanez dans le château à la recherche d'une proie que vous allez pouvoir attaquer, seul contre quatre. »

La salle était rivée sur elle et Black, leurs yeux se lançaient des éclairs. Mais quasiment chaque soir depuis quatre, c'étai toujours le même refrain, mais là, jamais Black n'avait été aussi prêt de Selina. S'ils n'étaient pas entrain de s'insulter, on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient à un pas de s'embrasser. Tout se passa en un éclair, Selina se jeta sur lui, prête à le frapper, mais cette fois, Black retourna la situation. Il réussit à passer sur elle et c'est elle qui se retrouva plaquée au sol. Alors Black lui murmura :

« On change la donne cette fois. »

Puis analysant la situation, il continua : « Pas mal comme position non ? »

Mais Selina n'en resta pas là, elle glissa sur le côté pour prendre le dessus afin de se relever, puis jeta un regard remplie de haine à Black et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Lily passa devant Potter sans un regard et rejoignit Selina dans leur dortoir.

« Bon maintenant qu'on est entre hommes, James je vais te raconter mon moment très intime avec cette charmante demoiselle »

James était ravi de savoir comment cela se passait entre un homme et une femme. Il pourrait être au top quand il passerait à l'acte avec Lily, car malgré les refus de cette-dernière, il ne désespérait pas qu'un jour elle accepte ses avances.

Après que Sirius se soit fait l'éloge de ses prouesses, une voix derrière eux interrompue les jeunes garçons :

"Fait attention à ce que tu dis."

Rémus venait de rentrer.

« Les murs ont des oreilles.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas raconter mes ébats.

- Tu risques de faire du mal et de TE faire du mal. »

Puis Rémus monta se coucher.

« J'ai horreur quand il parle en langage codé, souffla James »

* * *

J'ai écrit les ébats sexuels de Sirius, je la mettrai dans une fic classée M en annexe. Vous pourrez la retrouver sur mon profil

J'espère que ça vous a plu


End file.
